


【悠泰】渴求

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】渴求

开门之前，中本悠太站在门口平复了一下过于急促的呼吸，再插入钥匙打开门，循着越来越浓的信息素的味道往房间走。  
枕头和被子乱糟糟地堆在床上，仅剩的一点空间供床上的人仰躺着张开双腿，下体赤裸而上衣也被扯开，一只手努力地往下伸，从门口刚好能看到微微隆起的腹部和挺翘着的阴茎。  
“悠太……”床上的人从呻吟里挤出他的名字，他误以为对方注意到他站在门口观赏，下意识地迈出一步。  
那颗脑袋晃了晃，身体突然蜷缩起来，浪荡的叫声从喉咙间被肆无忌惮地释放出来，他眼看着那具身体不停颤抖着叫着他的名字，最后瘫软在床铺里像累坏了一样一动不动。  
没有那么快结束。他看着那只在下体摸索的手再次上下动着，发情期渴求性爱的Omega几乎要抽泣起来，带着哭腔喃喃叫着悠太操我。  
再让怀着孩子的恋人受折磨就太过分了。中本悠太脱了外套丢到一边，尚未靠近床边，原本努力地在自慰的人也许是注意到了熟悉的气息，立刻撑着床起身，勉勉强强跪在床上，漂亮眼睛里的水汽凝成眼泪流下来，“悠太……”  
两腿之间的阴茎直挺挺翘着，顶端还在渗出些许精液，隐隐约约露出底下一截按摩棒的形状。  
中本悠太即刻感觉到裤子里头的东西抬起了头，被困在绷紧的内裤里令人难以忍受。他走上前抬手摸着那张脸，把只对自己展现的渴求的姿态一点一滴都看尽。  
发情期会把脑袋烧得一塌糊涂，只剩下对性的欲望。李泰容茫然地看着没有丝毫要做爱的意思的中本悠太，侧过脸主动地伸出舌头舔着干燥的掌心。中本悠太由着柔软的舌头抵着掌心一下一下舔舐，又屈起手指让温热的口腔接纳它。  
“想我了吗？”李泰容愣神的时候他把手指从那张嘴里抽出来，沾着李泰容的唾液捏着他的下巴抬起来，“想我吗？”  
那双眼睛迷迷糊糊地看了他许久，张开嘴从被他压抑的声带里挤出一个想。  
他低下头和李泰容接第一次吻，伸手绕到李泰容身后，把按摩棒的档位推到最大。  
还在被动地缠绕着舌尖的人迅速溃败，塌下腰趴在床上随着下体震动的频率不断颤抖，中本悠太稍稍用力往里按了按，把余下的那一小截也全数塞进被情欲淹没的身体里。  
他突然听到了某些细微而隐秘的声音，四下看看，在床边发现了一个东西。  
他弯腰把那个东西拿到手里，解开裤子用另一只手扶着阴茎抵着李泰容的嘴唇磨蹭着，“泰容在看什么自慰？我很好奇呢。”  
播放着情色录像的机器被调高音量，他按着李泰容的脑袋把阴茎塞进那张嘴里，听到一声声呻吟里夹杂着的“悠太”。  
“看着我操你的录像在自慰吗？泰容？”原先按着后脑的手温柔地梳理着乱糟糟的头发，又把刻意调大了音量的录像放在李泰容耳边，“现在得到满足了吗？”  
那张嘴被勃起的阴茎塞满，只能随着中本悠太抽插的动作“唔唔”叫着，耳朵逐渐变得通红。  
“很可爱呢。”他把手里的东西丢到一旁，在里头的李泰容抽抽嗒嗒地说射进来我想给你生孩子的时候摸了摸有些隆起的地方，这个举动却把孕期Omega的警惕调了起来，绷紧了身体，但马上又被下体还在不知疲倦不堪地侵犯自己的假阴茎在绞紧的穴里一通乱搅，温热的液体一下子从体内涌出，过多的液体顺着埋在身体里的震动棒流出来，滴滴答答地掉在床上。  
“又高潮了？泰容好棒啊。”阴茎被疲惫不堪的Omega吐出来，中本悠太倒不生气，顺了李泰容的意把那根东西抽了出来丢开，仿佛被强奸了一场的人趴在床上，还在高潮的余韵里发抖。  
“好可怜呀。”中本悠太的手指再次挖开一塌糊涂的穴口，在敏感脆弱的内里抠弄，“讨厌吗？”  
差不多该生气了吧。  
撅着屁股容忍他的侵犯的人趴着喘了会气，用手肘抵着床撑起上半身，抬起膝盖慢慢地往床边挪，伸出手臂圈着他的腰靠在他身上。  
中本悠太抽出湿漉漉的手指扶着李泰容的腰，把这个动作看作想休息一下的信号。  
靠在胸口的脑袋蹭了两下，用细微的声音嘟嘟囔囔。  
“你怎么才回来……”  
……去他妈的冷战。  
他把Omega抱起来躺到床上，再次被发情期主导的人又试图把腿并起来，接着便被不容商量地掰开，露出被干得发红的入口，还沾着唾液的阴茎顶着湿湿软软的隐秘处，顶端把入口撑开一点。  
已经被连着两次高潮折磨得筋疲力尽的人便由着中本悠太把腿拉高压低，阴茎深入体内的时候李泰容抬起手臂圈住身上的人，舌头舔过颈侧的汗水又经过脸颊来到嘴角，最后被另一张嘴缠住亲得神智不清。  
Omega的内里总是对他的到来显得比本人热切得多，总是一点也不放过地紧紧裹住他，插到深处时还会流出温热的液体，生殖腔对他门户大开，迫切地希望被熟悉的标记填满。  
在生殖腔被突破的时候李泰容突然清醒过来，推开紧紧抱着自己的中本悠太慌慌张张地说着孩子，小心孩子。  
中本悠太喘着气慢下来，松开了李泰容，看着微微隆起的地方覆盖上一双手，轻柔地护住它。他把手搭上去，盖在上面，像是能摸到里面生命的起伏。  
“轻点……”被掰开的那双腿缠在他腰上。  
他慢慢动起来，一下下戳着会让李泰容颤抖的地方，“舒服吗？”  
被不停刺激着的人胡乱地点着头，阴茎被握住撸动的时候眼角甚至泛起了红。  
中本悠太顶弄着柔软的内里，克制着避免过大的动作撞了怀着孩子的肚子，在李泰容在手里射精后从里面退出来，把人翻了个身跪趴在床上，摸了把已经被搞得湿滑一片的大腿内侧，并起李泰容的双腿挤进腿间磨蹭。  
中本悠太俯下身舔咬着散发着信息素的腺体，一只手轻轻摸着孕育着新生命的地方，在最后关头又把阴茎抽了出来，对着股间撸动几下射在上面，看着精液在一片糟糕的股间滴滴答答地往下淌。  
“感觉好吗？”他把挡住李泰容眼睛的刘海拨开，在眼上亲了一下。  
因为困倦闭起来的眼睛眨了两下，又埋进手臂里。  
“……嗯。”  
—END—


End file.
